Bless Me, Father
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Unexpected discoveries abound for JJ during a bedtime game. Written in Response to Kavi Leighanna & Sienna27's TV Prompt Challenge - Law and Order "The Secret Sharers". Co-auth'd w/ tonnie2001969


**_A/N – Written in response to Kavi Leighanna & Sienna27's Television Prompt Challenge #11. Thank you, ladies!_**

**Bless Me Father**

**Prompt: Law & Order – "The Secret Sharer"**

As David Rossi pulled down the comforter on his king size bed, he smiled as he caught sight of a brightly wrapped box on his nightstand. Reaching across to the table, he lifted the box in his hand, shaking it gently. Lifting the lid, his smile quickly fell into a frown as he lifted the large pink tutu between his thumb and forefinger, examining it with repulsion. And he had no doubt who had given him this so-called gift.

"You know, you aren't nearly as funny as you seem to think you are, woman!" Dave yelled into the open doorway of the adjoining bathroom.

Sticking her long blonde head out the door, JJ grinned mischievously, "I thought after our rousing game of "The Secret Sharer" last night, you'd appreciate a reward." Raising an eyebrow, she asked mock-seriously, "You don't like your gift?"

"Smartass," Dave grumbled, dropping the taffeta tutu back into the box with a shake of his dark head. "I don't think I want to play our game with you anymore! You cheat!"

"Might I remind you that you chose last night's topic of "The Most Embarrassing Moment of My Pre-Adolescent Life"? I'm not the one who kept you in ballet classes until you were nine years old. But I gotta admit, I loved the video of Swan Lake that Mama Rossi sent via Fedex! I think it'll make a wonderful addition to this year's BAU Christmas party," JJ laughed as she slipped from the bathroom and settled onto her side of the bed.

Sliding between the cool sheets of their bed, Dave grimaced as he saw the look in his wife's eyes. "Bella, you wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I? I'm already having copies made to distribute in our colleague's stockings," she giggled impishly as he pulled her to him.

Groaning, Dave rolled to his side, pulling her soft, willing body against his. "Tell me again why I agreed to play this stupid game with you every night?"

"You love me," JJ said simply. "And you agreed to share your deepest, darkest secrets…just not all at once."

"Oh yeah," he muttered. Hoisted on his own petard!

"But out of the goodness of my heart, I'll let you choose the share topic tonight," JJ said generously, kissing his cheek as she rubbed her lips against his beard. "As long as you go first," she amended quickly.

"Oooh…sex! I choose sex!" he replied, his wicked eyes glinting in the darkened room. His wife might be quick, but he was definitely sneakier.

"You ALWAYS choose sex," JJ laughed as she settled her body against his.

"Too bad, you said I got to choose tonight," Dave retorted gleefully, rubbing his hand down her bare arm.

Sighing, JJ snuggled tighter against the man beside her. "Okay, Rossi," she said on a long-suffering moan. "What about sex?"

"Craziest place you ever had it?" he chuckled, his answer already coming back to ready memory.

"Hmmm…I'll have to think about that," she said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, you have to go first."

"Well," he began theatrically, propping an arm behind his head as JJ rubbed her cheek against his chest, "I was eighteen, nineteen years old and it was in St. Sebastian's Catholic Church."

"You had sex in a CHURCH," JJ gasped, her eyes shooting up to his in surprise.

"Not just any old place in the Church, honey. The holy water fountain," Dave grinned, enjoying every minute of this. Shaking his head, he sighed in mock-disappointment, "Not nearly as sturdy as they look either."

"You had sex in the Catholic Church in the holy water fountain?" JJ repeated, still wondering if he was really telling her the truth or trying to shock her. Knowing him, it could go either way!

"It gets worse," Dave chuckled.

"I'm afraid to ask," JJ murmured, shaking her head in amazement. "But it's like a train wreck, you can't look away from. Tell me, how does it get worse?"

"I was with a girl," Dave began casually.

"I hope so," JJ grunted.

"She was a novice," he added with a grin.

"You mean novice…as in potential nun, novice?" JJ squeaked.

"Not after I was done," Dave said smugly, his grin saying more than any words ever could.

"You screwed the Bride of Christ in the holy water fountain!" JJ yelped, jerking upright, blankets flying around them as she flailed against him.

"Bella, they were only engaged," Dave shrugged, reaching for a pillow to prop up better. "It wouldn't have been adultery unless the ring was on her finger. It wasn't. I checked!"

"You checked?" JJ babbled, her voice rising exponentially.

"I checked," he nodded calmly.

"So you only cheated God out of ONE of his brides," JJ mumbled, wondering about the type of religious education her husband had truly received. "Well, that'll get you out of hell for sure, won't it?"

"I'm good," Dave soothed, pulling her back down against him. "I confessed."

"Huh?" JJ stuttered, slowly allowing her body to settle closer to him.

"I confessed…but trust me when I tell you…that confession was ANYTHING but sealed," Dave said, laughing at the look of horror that once again settled on her face.

Collapsing totally against him in shock, JJ muttered, "You are the only man I know that could make sex on the Tilt-a-Whirl in the middle of Disneyland look tame by comparison!"

"Yeah, but don't you feel morally superior now?" Dave grinned.

"Remind me again why we play this game," JJ groaned.

"It's all about the things you don't know, Bella," Dave replied, kissing her hair.

"I married a sinner," JJ retorted, her eyes narrowing as she let him wrap her closer.

"Bet nobody ever made it as much fun as me though, did they?" Dave winked.

"Go to sleep, Rossi," JJ growled, smacking his face with a pillow.

"Only with you, Bella." Rossi said with a laugh as he reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. "Only with you."

**_FINIS_**


End file.
